Videojuego de Aventura
Los videojuegos de aventura son un género de videojuegos, caracterizados por la investigación, exploración, la solución de rompecabezas, la interacción con personajes del videojuego, y un enfoque en el relato en vez de desafíos basados en reflejos. Es importante observar que este término no tiene relación con las películas y novelas de aventura y no es indicativo del tema o del sujeto que trata. La vasta mayoría de videojuegos de aventura son videojuegos de computadora, aunque los videojuegos de aventura de videoconsola no son desconocidos. A diferencia de muchos otros géneros de videojuegos, el enfoque en una historia de los géneros de aventura permite tomar prestados elementos de otros medios eminentemente narrativos, como la literatura y las películas. Los videojuegos de aventura abarcan una amplia variedad de géneros literarios, incluyendo fantasía, ciencia ficción, misterio, terror, detectivesca y comedia. Algunos videojuegos de aventura destacados son The Legend of Zelda, Zork, King's Quest, The Longest Journey, The Secret of Monkey Island, Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis, Gabriel Knight, Myst, The Last Express, Uncharted y Assassin's Creed. Casi todos los videojuegos de aventura están diseñados para un solo jugador, dado que hay un fuerte énfasis en la historia y el personaje, por lo que se hace difícil el diseño de múltiples jugadores. El género de aventura era absolutamente popular a finales de los años 1980 y a principios de los años 1990, y muchos consideraban que estaba entre los géneros más avanzados técnicamente. Mientras que pocos desarrolladores continúan produciendo videojuegos de aventura, todavía hay algunos que se publican, y el género de aventura ha transferido algunos elementos a otros géneros. Los videojuegos que fusionan elementos de aventura con elementos de videojuegos de acción a veces son referidos como videojuegos de aventura (un ejemplo popular es la serie de Castlevania de Konami). Los puristas de los videojuegos de aventura consideran esto como incorrecto y llaman a estos híbridos como videojuegos de acción-aventura o simplemente aventura de acción. En Europa, los videojuegos que fusionan elementos de acción y aventura son llamados videojuegos de "aventura arcade". El término "videojuego de aventura" se usa con el mismo significado en Norteamérica, Europa, y Japón, y se considera como un género puro en todas las regiones. Tipos de videojuegos de aventura Dependiendo del criterio hay muchos tipos de juegos de aventura. Los juegos de aventura varían en su tema, interface, ajuste o historia. Una clasificación definida no se puede hacer puesto que algunos de ellos pueden pertenecer a dos o más de los "tipos" mencionados abajo. Aventura de texto o conversacional Los primeros videojuegos de aventura en aparecer eran las aventuras de texto (posteriormente llamadas aventuras conversacionales), que típicamente usaban un analizador sintáctico verbo-nombre para interactuar con el usuario. Ellos se desarrollaron de los primeros títulos de Mainframes como Hunt the Wumpus de Gregory Yob y Adventure de Crowther y Woods, en juegos comerciales que podían ser ejecutados en computadores personales, como la muy popular serie Zork de Infocom. En años recientes, una comunidad vibrante y creativa de autores de aventura conversacional ha prosperado en Internet. Algunas compañías que eran importantes en el nacimiento de los videojuegos de aventura de texto fueron Adventure International, Infocom, Level 9 Computing, Magnetic Scrolls y Melbourne House, siendo Infocom la más conocida. Aventura gráfica Las aventuras gráficas fueron introducidas por una nueva compañía llamada On-Line Systems, que posteriormente cambió su nombre por Sierra On-Line. Después de realizar una serie de aventuras conversacionales con gráficos, siendo Mystery House (1980) la primera de ellas, ellos se establecieron con la aventura completa King's Quest (1984), apareciendo en varios sistemas, y teniendo posteriores éxitos con una variedad de títulos fuertes. En los años 1980, un número de videojuegos fueron lanzados en formatos de computador personal de 8 bits, que avanzaron en el estilo de la aventura de texto originado con videojuegos como Colossal Cave Adventure y, en una manera similar a Sierra, añadiendo un programa de análisis de sintaxis o un sistema de entrada similar a las aventuras tradicionales, personajes movibles (a menudo controlables directamente). Ejemplos de esto son Heavy on the Magick de Gargoyle Games (1986) que tenía un sistema de entrada de texto con una pantalla de visualización animada, y los videojuegos posteriores de Magic Knight como Spellbound (1985) que usaba un sistema de menú-ventana para permitir entrada al estilo de las aventuras de texto. En 1984 una nueva clase de videojuegos de aventura emergió siguiendo el lanzamiento del Apple Macintosh con su interface "apuntar y hacer clic". El primero fue el innovador, pero relativamente desconocido, Enchanted Scepters en el mismo año, entonces en 1985, ICOM Simulations lanzó Deja Vu que quitó totalmente el programa de análisis de texto y tenía una interface de "apuntar y clic". En 1987 fue lanzada la bien conocida continuación Shadowgate, y LucasArts también entró al campo con Maniac Mansion - una aventura de "apuntar y clic" que ganó un fuerte seguimiento. Un ejemplo excelente del trabajo de LucasArts es la serie Monkey Island. Como videojuego de rol Los videojuegos de aventura son similares a los videojuegos de rol (RPG), excepto que el juego está más enfocado en la resolución de problemas que en combates y estadísticas. En general, los videojuegos que implican el manejo de las características y estadísticas del jugador son considerados RPG, mientras que los que se centran solamente en rompecabezas y narrativa son cosiderados aventuras. Sin embargo, debe ser notado que esta distinción es extremadamente difusa, y muchos videojuegos se encuentran en una línea borrosa entre las dos categorías. En particular, el estatus como miembro de una categoría, de lo que algunas veces es llamado videojuego de aventura de acción, en gran parte está en duda por los puristas de los videojuegos de aventura (y en un grado menor, con los puristas de los videojuegos de acción), etiquetando los videojuegos de aventura de acción como ni perteneciendo al género de acción ni al de aventura. Algunos videojuegos de aventura confían igualmente en los elementos comunes de aventura, pero también en la "construcción de personajes" del RPG. El personaje principal usualmente tiene cierta cantidad de puntos de vida y una carta de habilidades. Algunos rompecabezas y hazañas necesitan una cantidad mínima de habilidades para poder ser solucionados (como trepar sobre 5, para poder subir un árbol y obtener un anillo perdido) así que el jugador puede tener que elegir un personaje sobre otro para solucionarlo, o pase el tiempo construyendo las habilidades del primer personaje. Como en los videojuegos de rol, estos videojuegos implican batallas, y el resultado de ellas depende de las habilidades y la salud del personaje (y en los reflejos del jugador en el caso del combate en tiempo real). Sin embargo, estos tipos de videojuegos no pertenecen al género "aventura de acción" de arriba. Ejemplos típicos son Quest for Glory y Beyond Zork. Aventura de rompecabezas Pertenecen a este género los videojuegos de aventura que no dependen de la obtención de artículos, su uso, e interacción del personaje. Este tipo de aventura enfatiza la exploración y descifrar el uso apropiado de mecanismos complejos, a menudo asemejándose a las máquinas de Rube Goldberg. La trama de estos videojuegos es generalmente oscura, y solo puede ser pasada mediante la interacción con acertijos. Muchos de estos videojuegos son jugados desde una perspectiva en primera persona, con el jugador "moviéndose" entre imágenes 3D inmóviles prerenderizadas, a veces combinadas con animaciones cortas o videos. Ejemplos de este género incluyen: Schizm, Atlantis: The Lost Tales, Riddle of the Sphinx y Myst, que fue el pionero en este estilo de juego. Un tipo de aventura de rompecabezas es el subgénero "escapar de la habitación", que consiste en juegos cortos con el principal propósito de encontrar una manera de escapar de una habitación. Estos videojuegos generalmente son implementados en un estilo point and click, los cuales (debido a su popularidad en Internet) son comúnmente desarrollados en Flash. Ejemplos de este subgénero incluyen Mystery of Time and Space y Crimson Room. Aventura interactiva o videojuego de aventura japonés La rama japonesa de los videojuegos de aventura, entre muchos otros términos, incluye el género conocido como novelas visuales, que por más de una década ha sido un elemento importante en las ventas de software de PC en Japón y otros países asiáticos y del Este (de forma tal que los títulos de mayor repercusión han terminado portándose abiertamente a consolas, llegando a contar, en algunos casos, con series manga y anime basadas en ellos). Muchos (los que pertenecen al género de la novela visual) son más una novela interactiva que un videojuego convencional, y como tal tienen un foco más estrecho en la narrativa y más limitadas características de rompecabezas que sus contrapartes occidentales. En vez de interfaces con analizadores de texto o de "apuntar y clickear", los videojuegos de aventura japoneses se caracterizan por el uso de menúes en pantalla para todo, desde la interacción hasta la navegación, y las líneas de la historia generalmente tienen un fuerte aspecto romántico (siendo los simuladores de citas la subcategoría principal del género). Los videojuegos clásicos de Policenauts y Snatcher de Konami fueron por mucho tiempo, los videojuegos más altamente destacados en este tipo de género en el Oeste, y es solo muy recientemente que comenzaron a ser lanzados aquí en un número significativo (particularmente en la cónsola Nintendo DS, y con títulos de solución de misterios como las series Ace Attorney y Hotel Dusk). Las diferencias culturales entre los videojuegos de aventura occidentales y los japoneses están estrechamente relacionadas con las de los videojuegos de rol (es decir, son más lineales). Otras aventuras originales Algunos videojuegos de aventura se han definido a sí mismos como "originales" porque se distanciaron del género principal de aventura y se enfocaron en otros elementos. Ellos son considerados únicos porque no se convirtieron en géneros. * The Prisoner (Edu-Ware): Diseñado por David Mullich. Este videojuego de 1980, basado ligeramente en la serie de televisión del mismo nombre, rompió a propósito todas las convenciones de aventuras basadas texto con sus abstractos "gráficos de texto", melodías hipnóticas, temas intelectuales, programa de análisis conversacional, y procurando engañar al jugador con artificios como errores simulados del juego. Su nueva versión gráfica de alta resolución de 1982, The Prisoner 2, es una parodia de los videojuegos de aventura clásicos como Colossal Cave Adventure y Mystery House. * King's Quest VIII: The Mask of Eternity (Sierra): Aunque pudiera ser etiquetado como un videojuego de aventura-acción, KQ8 era difícil de definir porque este género no era popular cuando fue lanzado. En lugar de solamente de depender de la acción, combinó muchos otros elementos, incluyendo primera persona y vista en tercera persona sobre los hombros (lo último similar al usado en Tomb Raider), adivinanzas, diálogos, inventario y elementos de RPG como un extenso arsenal de armas y experiencia de recolección. * Hampstead y Terrormolinos (Melbourne House): Escritos por Trevor Lever y Peter Jones, a mediados de los años 1980, estos videojuegos introdujeron un nuevo elemento de humor satírico a los videojuegos aventura. Aunque Hampstead no contuvo ningún gráfico, era una sátira de la escalada social de su tiempo. Terrormolinos requirió que el jugador sobreviviera unas vacaciones familiares de dos semanas en España, y contenía simples gráficos al estilo de Donald McGill con que imitaban fotografías Polaroid 'desarrolladas' en pantalla. * The Colonel's Bequest (Sierra): The Colonel's Bequest Contuvo acertijos e interacción con artículos y objetos como una aventura "ordinaria", pero este videojuego se centró sobre todo en la comunicación con otros personajes y la obtención de tanta información como fuera posible. El videojuego avanzaba cuando el jugador estaba presente en ciertos momentos y lugares que pudieran revelar información sobre la trama y la historia previa. La puntuación total sería lograda no sólo por solucionar acertijos, sino por percibir elementos "sospechosos" como la relación entre los personajes, objetos que cambian de posición, o rastros de información sobre la identidad del asesino. * Loom (Lucasfilm Games): Este juego fue ampliamente aclamado como original e innovador, no solamente debido a la trama, sino por todo el concepto. A diferencia de otros videojuegos de aventura, éste no tenía un inventario de objetos físicos ni rompecabezas que dependieran en la combinación de esos objetos. Aparte de acciones básicas de movimiento y acciones para examinar objetos, las únicas interacciones que el jugador tenía con el mundo del juego era mediante el lanzamiento de conjuros, que eran realizados por la ejecución de notas musicales en ciertas secuencias. * The Last Express (Brøderbund): Diseñado por Jordan Mechner, el diseñador de Prince of Persia. The Last Express se diferenció de un videojuego de aventura ordinario en que tuvo lugar casi completamente en tiempo real, lo que significaba que el jugador tenía que tomar segundas decisiones divididas. Adicionalmente, los personajes no jugadores eran semi-inteligentes, y se movían alrededor en sus propios horarios sin importar el progreso del jugador. El videojuego tenía lugar dentro de los límites apretados del Expreso de Oriente y ofreció algunas secuencias de acción que no requirieron mucha destreza para completar. También, el videojuego principalmente carecía de artículos de inventario y la mayor parte del mismo requiría que el jugador avanzara al hablar con los otros pasajeros y aprender sobre sus historias pasadas, en vez de solucionar los rompecabezas tradicionales. Videojuegos de aventura modernos Características comunes Los videojuegos de aventura, como los RPG, ofrecen características de "buscar y encontrar/traer": para avanzar, el jugador tiene que ayudar a un personaje para poder ganar información o un artículo importante como recompensa. En videojuegos con temática de fantasía, este personaje es a menudo un curandero o mago, y la búsqueda secundaria es encontrar los artefactos o artículos, que con frecuencia son ingredientes para una poción. Desde el punto de vista de la programación, esto permite que la aventura sea modelada como una máquina de estado finito. En los videojuegos, las respuestas a los problemas usualmente no son simples de ver, pero el jugador debe usar su lógica para descubrir o darse cuenta qué debe hacer después. Por ejemplo, normalmente un personaje no está dispuesto a dar su información voluntariamente, pero debe ser convencido mediante el diálogo, o dándole algo que lo beneficiará. Los videojuegos de aventura han sido criticados porque algunos adoptan la actitud de "el fin justifica los medios". En tales casos, el jugador debe obtener un artículo de alguien reticente a cooperar, y la única manera de progresar es distraerlo para poder robar el artículo. En contraste, sin embargo, muchos videojuegos de aventura tienen búsquedas o misiones que impulsan al jugador a ayudar a otros; por ejemplo, ayudar a un espíritu atormentado que busca ser liberado, liberando a un animal atrapado, o realizando de otros modos actos benévolos, actos abnegados o desinteresados. Con frecuencia, estos personajes recompensarán al jugador posteriormente en el juego, a menudo en un momento crítico. Los primeros videojuegos de aventura a veces atrapan a los jugadores en situaciones de callejón sin salida donde no se puede ganar. Por ejemplo, si el jugador pasó por alto una llave (o un importante artículo al principio del juego), el juego no podía ser terminado si más adelante él se encontraba atrapado en una celda. Con frecuencia tales videojuegos no terminaban en este punto, ya que el jugador no era matado; sin la indicación que un objeto vital había faltado, el jugador a menudo era reducido a intentar acciones cada vez más extrañas hasta que finalmente restauraba el juego a un punto anterior o salía del juego completamente. Un famoso ejemplo de una situación de callejón sin salida es la planta en Return to Zork. Al principio del juego una planta puede ser obtenida. La mayoría de los jugadores solo toman la planta, pero descubrirán más tarde (mucho más tarde) en el juego que su planta ha muerto. Sin la planta el juego no puede ser terminado. Lo que ellos debieron haber hecho era remover cuidadosamente la planta, en vez solo asirla. Naturalmente, los jugadores raramente encontraron entretenido este tipo forma de jugar. Algunas compañías, incluyendo LucasArts, deliberada y explícitamente evitaban situaciones de callejón sin salida en muchos de sus videojuegos. Aunque algunos puristas de aventuras despreciaron tales prácticas de "simplificar los videojuegos para las masas", con el tiempo, más videojuegos adoptaron ese acercamiento; incluso Sierra, que fue infame por un tiempo por "castigar al jugador" despiadadamente, abrazó eventualmente el concepto. Algunos objetos muy a menudo tenían prominencia en muchos videojuegos de aventura, y tienen variados usos. Dos ejemplos son la cuerda y la palanca. En algunos videojuegos, ciertos artículos son usados como parte de comedias de repetición; por ejemplo siendo usados en muchas situaciones absurdas lejos de su previsto propósito original, o artículos que son aparentemente inútiles para la mayor parte del juego, como el pollo de goma con una polea en el centro, en The Secret of Monkey Island, o la combinación de un tendedero, una abrazadera, y un patito de goma con un agujero en él, que, cuando está puesto entre la abrazadera, puede hacerse que se contraiga con el tiempo, y asir un cierto artículo en The Longest Journey. Las situaciones como éstas han sido criticadas, pero tales críticas han sido solo de menor importancia. Muchas aventuras gráficas representaron o hacen referencia a temas que de otra manera serían censurados o tabús en un videojuego. Los videojuegos de aventura están situados en "arenas movedizas" (ej. Rise of the Dragon, Police Quest y Snatcher) que contendrían pedacitos de blasfemia e incluirían representaciones o alusiones de temas sexuales maduros como prostitución y drogas ilícitas. Algunos videojuegos de aventura que dependían fuertemente del humor a menudo fueron influenciados por sátiras y comedias al estilo de Monty Python (ej. Discworld, Blazing Dragons, The Adventures of Willy Beamish, The Secret of Monkey Island y Simon the Sorcerer).